The Effects
by SongBird726
Summary: What will happen after the 2 week break. Degrassi will be different but not everyone feels that the new rules are necessary. Eli and Clare POV. Rated T just in case...
1. What Lies Ahead

_This is my first story, so please read and review and tell me if I can make it writing these fanfics=) I had fun writing it, so hopefully you all like it._

-Eli-

After the whole Vegas Night ordeal, no one knew what would happen when we came back to Degrassi. Simpson's words were pretty clear, "You won't even recognize your school." Yet none of us could even begin to imagine what he really meant by it. I guess we will find out next week.

I received my new school uniform and rule book today in the mail. Along with it was a letter from Mr. Simpson explaining that after the over-escalated violence and being lied to he felt that as students, we had taken things too far and should receive the consequences of our actions.

I think this is going way too far. Way before I had even heard of Degrassi Public School, some kid brought a gun to school after he just couldn't stand the bullying for one more minute. He shot a kid…and soon after he was killed as well. This Vegas Night thing was nothing compared to that. No one got killed or even physically wounded. I still have nightmares about being gutted by Fitz, but it could have been much worse.

What he did wasn't as bad as people may think. He wouldn't have the guts to actually stab someone. Especially me, he gets too much entertainment out of bullying me. Adam as well. He was just trying to scare me. I mean don't get me wrong, when my life was flashing before my eyes as he backed me into the corner holding that knife out at me, I was scared out of my wits. But at least he didn't actually injure, or kill me.

Still, I have to admit to the traumatic stress I've been dealing with ever since that night. I can't even close my eyes without picturing my life almost ending. Not to mention Clare witnessing it…Clare…

It's been a week since that night. It's been a week since I last talked to Clare. Adam has kept me updated on what she's been doing. She didn't get to go to her grandmother's for break like she had been planning on. Her parents barely even let her out of the house. The last thing she said to me was that if I can't change my ways, then she can't be with me.

Oh God…it hurts so bad thinking of her not being with me. Even if she isn't my friend, it would kill me. I don't know if that's meant literally or not…

I need to get my mind off of her for now. It's hurting my heart way too much thinking about those blue eyes…and that smile…and the way she gets so flustered and- Eli, stop! Get a hold of yourself. This is just way too much…

-Clare-

I don't know what to do with myself….I can't sleep and even if I do somehow manage to drift off into slumber, it turns into vibrant nightmares of Fitz ending Eli's life while I stand by helplessly watching.

I don't even want to think about what school will be like. I got my new uniform and rule book in the mail. Mr. Simpson's letter that came with it didn't make a lot of sense to me. Sure we lied to him about the stink bomb and the violence did get way out of hand, but it was only our small group of people involved. Not to mention the sexual content that took place during the dance. I've always heard of people going to the boiler room. What happened, or didn't happen, during the time of the dance aren't the only things that have ever taken place in that boiler room. It sounds to me like he didn't have the complete decision making authority. There's always Mrs. Torres.

I can't believe Adam is offspring from that woman. He is way to kind and caring to even have her call herself his mother. Drew on the other hand…he deserves to have her in his life.

Why didn't I just tell the truth in the beginning? If I had just told Mr. Simpson that it was me who set off the stink bomb, Fitz would have never brought that knife. He wouldn't have tried to kill Eli…Eli…

We haven't spoken for a week now. At first I thought I would be ignoring his calls, but we seem to be avoiding each other. Adam says that Eli is just coping with the stress from it all and that he sounds ok whenever he talks to him. Apparently he asks about me a lot…I don't know if Adam was exactly supposed to tell me that. It makes me have even a tiny bit of hope that things will go back to normal knowing that Eli still cares about me. I can't stand how much I miss those emerald eyes…and his smirk and witty comments…I need to get a hold of myself…


	2. By the Looks of It

_I was thrilled to see that 2 people reviewed! Thank you! I need some more of that inspiration. Sorry this story is moving so slow. I can assure you the school day will start in the next chapter. I just wanted to get a good feel of how Eli and Clare feel about the situation. They seem to have similar thoughts on the matter don't you think? Anyway...here's chapter two of The Effects._

-Eli-

When I saw myself in that stupid uniform, I thought I would lose it right there in front of the mirror. Well, it's not so bad with my blazer. I think I can make this work…

I can't believe two weeks have passed since the dance. I don't know how I managed to trudge through those 14 days. I got a lot of work done on Morty so that's a plus. Now it's back to school…or prison or whatever it's going to be. Adam is already there and said there is police standing at the doors checking everyone's bags. He said some people are even getting there cars raided…this can't be good. I didn't get a text back from him, so that must mean zero cell phones allowed. I skimmed over the rule book and from the looks of it there is zero tolerance of anything, besides punishment. I'm just _thrilled_ to get back there.

I do have one reason to have some happiness in the matter. Clare will be there. She's not good at missing school so even if she is as pissed as I am about the uniforms, she will still be there. Even if we don't talk, if I can at least see those baby blues, I can try to get through the day.

Sometimes I hate how my emotions get when I think about her. I've never been this romantic kind of guy. It's really not my thing. But when it comes to Clare, I just can't help but pour my heart out. Let's just say I've written my fair share of love songs…

It's crazy how easily my mind wanders just from one thought of her. I already forgot about the unknown that lay ahead at school. Now I'll probably be late for the first day of whatever they've made of Degrassi.

-Clare-

It's like Catholic school all over again…I might as well put on my glasses and tie my hair up like the good ol' days. I wonder if they brought nuns into Degrassi to straighten us out. Trust me, they are a lot tougher than you would think.

I've already heard from Adam that it's craziness at school. Cops checking bags and peoples' cars…who knows what it's like on the inside? I'm sure we can't even chew gum anymore without being questioned on it. I'll say it again that I don't agree with these consequences of Vegas Night. It's like they think we should all go to jail because Fitz brought a knife.

I wonder what's in store for me…'The Liar'. I'm a big part in this whole dilemma. I just hope it's not expulsion or something too over the top. My parents wouldn't know what to do with me. They have enough problems of their own. They still fight…and it's loud. I'm thankful I still have Eli's noise canceling headphones. I've used them a few times over break. Until the night this all started, they just sat in the corner collecting dust. Things seemed to be smoothing over. But now that I'm such a huge troublemaker, my parents haven't exactly been using their inside voices. I'm just hoping they don't get any worse than they are.

I just want to get to school, and mope through the day. And if I happen to see Eli, I might take a look at him just to make sure he's doing ok and if he looks at me, I'll just look away like I never noticed. I'm not sure I'm ready to confront him just yet…

_Please Review! It helps me write more for the story=)_


	3. This Is Too Much

_I'm so happy everyone is enjoying this story=) Thank you to all who write those lovely reviews. You are my inspiration=) Here's chapter three._

-Eli-

As soon as I pulled into the parking lot, I knew today was going to be rough. I counted at least 5 police officers crowded by the doors and in the parking lot. Isn't it a bit over the top to have all that security at your own school? I don't see what good it will do, besides scare us all.

On my walk to the doors, I kept an eye out for Clare. No sign of her yet. But I did see Alli trying to escape from Drew. What an ass. He needs to get a clue. I feel pretty bad for Alli though. At least she has a friend like…"Hey Eli…"

After I got my balance I realized the voice saying my name was coming from the blue eyed girl that has my heart. "Clare, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and- ". "It's ok Eli, I'm glad you bummed into me. How have you been…?" I just couldn't get over hearing her beautiful voice again. It was like hearing it again for the first time.

"I've been ok. I'm _so_ glad to be back at school. How about you, Clare? How are you holding up?" "I'm alright. My parents have been watching me like hawks over break. I can hardly leave the house just to get coffee. It's pretty bad. Well we should probably get going. The bell has probably already rung." "Yeah…don't wanna be late."

-Clare-

It was pretty easy to spot Eli. He was the only one who tried to make the new uniform his own. He seems to always have to have some form of black in his attire.

I thought he saw me but as I got closer I could sense he was off in his own world. As I got closer to him, we somehow managed to collide. I have to admit, I was glad we did. I hadn't realized how much I missed him over break. When he looked at me with those deep, green eyes of his, I knew that we couldn't hold off talking any longer.

"Hey Eli." As he apologized to me for not paying attention to where he was going, I couldn't help but think of the last time I heard him give a sincere apology…I had never heard him be so honest about being sorry until Fitz was backing him into a corner and… "It's ok Eli, I'm glad you bummed into me. How have you been…?" "I'm alright, I'm _so_ glad to be back at school." There's that smirk I know and love. I'm glad he's at least that much of the same old Eli.

We made small talk like that a bit, then I decided we should be on our way into the school. The truth is I couldn't hide my blushing any longer. I was so glad to see him again. I wonder if he was hoping to see me as much as I had hoped to see him…

-Eli-

I would have been really uneasy about some cop raiding my bag, but knowing Clare was by my side helped me ease up a bit. She is so good at calming me down. That's something I really admire about her…I could see that she was slightly blushing. I wonder if it was because of me, or if she was just had other things on her mind. I don't know, but I'm glad we're on speaking terms. At least I think we are…

It's pretty hard to tell how our relationship is sometimes. I worry that I think it's more than she does. Before the dance we became official. Now I really don't know what we are. We've got to at least be friends…If we continue to talk throughout today then we are still friends. That's what I'm going by.

Walking into Degrassi was like entering an episode of The Twilight Zone. Almost everyone was in a crappy uniform. Mr. Simpson was wearing his usual suit, but his expression was foreign to me. He looked very distraught, like he wasn't exactly certain he liked what he was seeing. Of course the Queen of Misery was standing next to him with a crazed look on her face. At least someone was enjoying all the change…I can't believe that is Adams' mom…

-Clare-

It was pretty odd watching some stranger look through my bag. Especially a cop. I never thought I would see the day. Although, I have to admit, it made me feel kind of dangerous. Like I have some kind of criminal mystic that makes it necessary to check and make sure I don't have any sort of weapons or drugs. Eli seemed more ok with the bag raid than I did. I imagine he would try to use sort of witty comment to get out of it. Then he would put on my favorite smirk and stroll on into the school. Instead, he just stood there and let whoever look through his stuff and confiscate his phone. That struck me as odd, seeing him so at ease with all of this…

I wonder if we're back to normal now. We seemed ok when we talked. I'm hoping by the end of the day we'll be back to joking and flirting like we used to do. Who knows if anything will be normal anymore?

When I entered Degrassi, I definitely didn't recognize it. The only people I saw that weren't in uniform were Mr. Simpson and Mrs. Torres. Everyone was either in there school uniform, or a police uniform. I never thought this would be a sight that I would see at this school. As I expected, waves of Catholic School memories swept over me. Those memories shouldn't relate to public school.

_I made this chapter a bit longer than the first two. I hope they are up to standards. I'm not exactly sure where this story is going, but the words managed to flow out of my mind. If anyone has any ideas, please include them in a review. Thanks for reading=)_


	4. Beginning Again

_Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I haven't really been inspired lately=( Plus school started, so that's a drag. Hopefully I can write well and everyone will enjoy it. Thank you so very much for the wonderful reviews._

_My Lit. 11 class has helped me want to try to write more. I like that Eli and I are talking the same class=)_

_I don't know if I'm really going to be able to get anywhere with this story, so this will probably be the last chapter. But I will surely continue writing new stories. I'm pretty excited about that. Not as excited as I am for October 8__th__ though=D It's only a month away…can't wait._

_So anyways…I really hope you enjoy the last chapter of The Effects. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. I hope to get another story started very soon._

-Eli-

The only thing I look forward to at school is seeing Clare. We've been pretty chatty lately. I think she's warming up to me again. We're both still pretty mixed up from the dance, but I think that will help us get close again.

My feelings haven't changed at all. I still feel as strongly about her as the first time we kissed as 'Romeo and Juliet'. Of course I had feelings for her before that, but that moment made me see that the feelings were real.

I love making her nervous or getting her frustrated. I love to see that red in her porcelain skin. Her blue eyes draw me in so easily that I don't even notice I'm staring until she looks at me and gets even more red with embarrassment. Of course, that entertains me even more.

I haven't felt this way about anyone since Julia. I didn't think I ever could feel this way again. The way Clare is though, it makes me forget that I've ever had any tragedy in my life. I can only think of the good things. Things have been way on the upside ever since meeting her. I have a different look on life now. I think I'm going to call her…

Come on…pick up Clare. Please tell me she isn't going to start ignoring me now- "Hey Eli. I was actually about to call you…" "Really? Well I was thinking, maybe we could get a coffee or something? If you aren't busy…"

-Clare-

I can't help but think that I'm falling for him again. Well I can't exactly say I ever stopped… Maybe I was too hard on him. If it's his nature to fight back, then so be it. Maybe I should stop being so analytical and just live life without worries. But he almost got killed. It's not some playground bully who throws out mean words and maybe some punches once and a while. This was a knife…

I need to be more grateful. At least he's still alive. If Eli had gotten hurt, I don't know what I would have done. If he had died…I don't think I could cope. He's the only person I have ever felt like I could be myself with. I can talk to him and know that he isn't going to judge me. The way he says what he thinks is so intriguing. I love his sarcastic comments and the smirk that only he can wear…I lov-…I really like him.

He deserves another chance. He's a great guy. When K.C. hurt me the way he did, I never thought I would find another guy who would actually respect me and be happy with who I am. Eli is the most respectful and kind guy I know. He even opens doors for me. Traits like that are hard to come by these days.

How come you can never find your phone when it's actually ringing. How did it get inside of my pillow case…Speak of the Devil. "Hey Eli. I was actually about to call you…Coffee? I would love to."

_The End. Sorry it's so short. I'm pretty happy with the way it wrapped up though. I really hope you all did too=) Thanks for reading and reviewing and I will try very hard to get a new story up soon=)_


End file.
